Delinquent
by Uchiha B
Summary: She was the delinquent and he was the so-called Emperor of Rakuzan High, so why was he so interested in her? IY/Kuroko no Basuke drabbles, Akashi x Kagome
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Dunno, continue?

* * *

 _'Again?'_

Kagome frowned, managing to right her arrow's flight path at the very last minute to hit the target after she had been distracted by a disturbance that was becoming annoyingly familiar, _'He's here again.'_

She had no real idea why, but for the past while, the same male never failed to show up to watch her practise her kyudo long after the archery club disbanded for the day, _'It's like he's creeping on me.'_

He never said a word and simply watched her with keen eyes that made her tense and honestly want to shoot an arrow in his direction.

"Hey," Kagome called out with a slight glare, turning towards the male as she relaxed from her stance, "Would you mind telling me what the hell you're doing?" She asked coldly and, much to her irritation, received a chuckle in response.

"Please, don't mind me," The redhead answered, moving closer so she could observe him fully and she instantly noted his strange heterochromatic eyes, "I simply enjoy watching you devote yourself so much, Kagome."

Kagome immediately tightened her lips, not liking how how he was being so forward without any honorifics, especially when she had no clue as to who he even was since she paid absolutely no attention to her classmates whatsoever, "Devote myself?" She let out a sigh-like breath, "I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but it's just releasing my frustration."

A smirk appeared on the male's face, "Ah, yes," He could feel amusement rise up in him when she gave him a slight glare, "But even so, it is a surprising side to the 'delinquent' of Rakuzan."

"Tch," Kagome's brow twitched, "I'm sorry I'm not rich like most of the students here, so I apologise if I don't fit into your little perfect world," She scoffed, "Fights might not be allowed on school grounds, but I remember nothing about fighting off campus."

The redhead easily caught onto the underlying threat of 'watch your back', though he couldn't help but to chuckle once more, "I don't think you will take the risk. After all, you have already been expelled from four other high schools."

"Okay!" The Miko snapped, curling her hands into fists as she resisted the urge to just deck this guy right in his pretty face, "What the hell do you want!?"

"Nothing yet," He answered, causing her to grit her teeth, "I am simply interested in you, Kagome. How is it that a troubled student like yourself managed to get into the prestigious Rakuzan?" With that, he turned around to prepare to leave, though stopped when she called out to him.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked in a low, almost dangerous tone and her glare only deepened when he turned his head back towards her complete with an arrogant smirk that only served to heat up her blood.

"Akashi Seijurou."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

It would bruise.

 _'Just great,'_ Kagome thought with irritation, lightly touching her slightly tender cheek, _'Hopefully I can cover it up.'_

Well, then again, it wasn't like she actually cared if people thought that she was a 'delinquent' since she knew that people were quick to judge and label others if they did not fit in.

Her encounter with Akashi had only served to rile her up, so she had left Rakuzan's campus to clear her head only to find a group of five harassing a young teen girl.

So she had simply beat them down for their disgusting behaviour, though one of them had been lucky enough to get in a punch to her face.

It was only because of the girl's profuse thanks that made her feel like she had done a good deed and the right thing for once.

And, of course, that would not last long.

 _'Seriously?!'_ Kagome paused for a moment, seeing a familiar, but unwelcome sight leaning against the walls to the entrance of the school grounds, _'What the hell is he doing?'_

"Ah, Kagome," Akashi greeted with that infuriatingly calm demeanour of his as he glanced up, "Welcome back," He said mockingly, "Up to extracurricular activities?" He eyed her swollen cheek with interest.

"What do you want, really?" Kagome asked bluntly, not amused at all with the situation, "Because let me tell you right now, Seijurou," If he wasn't going to bother with honorifics, neither was she, "If this is some kind of game to you, I can assure you that you will regret messing with me."

"I have no intention of 'messing with you' as you so elegantly put it," Akashi answered with a condescending expression, "I told you I find you interesting." He smirked.

Kagome let out an irked noise, spitting out blood from the cut lip she had obtained from that punch, "The feeling isn't mutual," She retorted, frowning deeper once she noticed something, _'His aura is... weird.'_

It certainly wasn't normal in the least.

"I wouldn't expect a 'delinquent' to be interested in anything beyond themselves," Akashi stated, "But you will find, Kagome, that I am absolute. Should I want your attention, then I will receive it."

 _'It's like he's asking for a beating,'_ Kagome's hand twitched and she resisted the urge to curl it into a fist, "Yes, well, good luck with that, Seijurou," She shrugged, choosing not to take his bait as she walked past him without a care, "There is a point where I don't care if I'm expelled from Rakuzan."

 _'I will call that bluff,'_ Akashi thought with a widening smirk, watching her until she disappeared from his sight, _'But until then, keep on fascinating me, Kagome.'_

How amusing.


End file.
